Hate and love
by Sakita
Summary: -Itasaku- When Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Shika are om their way home from a mission. They meet two of the Akatsuki. It all ends up with Sakura kidnapped. Wile Naruto&co are looking for her, Sakura somehow starts to have feeling for someone that she hate.
1. Everything begins

Well this is my first fic... It's an Itasaku, Wooot!! The first chapter is pretty short, but it gets better (I hope...)  
"Speak"  
_**"****Inner Sakura"  
**_"_other thoughts"_  
-- switch of "main" charaters --

* * *

They ran through the forest. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru.  
"Ne, ne that was easy. Ne?" Naruto said with high voice.  
"Well it was just a B-rank mission." Sakura said sighting.  
Hinata just smiled and giggled a bit.

Then everybody stopped. They had felt the same thing. A big amount of chakra was closing in. Sakura saw the danger before the other. She quickly jumped in front of Naruto when a kunai come flying against his heart. The Kunai hit her arm and she felt the blood streaming down. She heeled herself and started looking around.

"Hinata can you see something?" Shikamaru asked.  
"Wait a minute," she concentrated, "Byakuugan! There a man and he…" she suddenly fell down on the ground.  
"Hinata! Naruto screamed."  
"How weird I suddenly lost all of my chakra." She whispered.

Someone come up behind Hinata, Kisame. Sakura and Naruto knew in a blink of an eye who the other person that Hinata had discovered was.

Itachi was behind her, she could feel him. She collected chakra in her hand, turned around and smashed her hand in the ground. But when she looked up he was gone.  
"Pathetic," she herds his low voice over her.  
Itachi attacked her, but Naruto come in front.

She looked at the fight. Hinata and Shikamaru were fighting that fish guy (Hinata fighted pretty good even without her chakra), and she and Naruto was fighting Itachi. Or right now just Naruto.  
**"**_**So why are you just standing here, help your teammate!" **_ Screamed inner Sakura angry inside her mind.

She smashed her hand into a tree, the tree fall down towards Itachi but he was quickly out of the way. He was behind her again but this time he hit her hard in the head.

Naruto saw Sakura fall down and he started to run against them. He attacked Itachi but were interrupted by that he had to catch a falling Hinata.  
"Naruto, we have to retreat" Screamed Shikamaru as he tried to avoid to be hit by the Samehada.

Sakura rise stumbled up.  
"Sakura, we retreat!" Naruto screamed and started to run away.  
She followed them and made up a small barrier around Kisame and Itachi, so they couldn't follow them directly.

They had run in ten minutes, when they felt the chakra again.  
"They're coming closer" Hinata said, without showing her fear.

"We split up, that would keep up them for a wile." Sakura demand.

But when the other had run away she stopped.  
_"Maybe I can stop them… Well, the important thing is that they don't get Naruto."  
_

She saw them coming and welcome them by sending a lot of shurikens and kunais at them. Itachi dodged them easy and Kisame stopped them with help of his Samehada. Then they disappeared. Sakura felt the cold kunai at her skin. She couldn't move. Sakura was frozen in fear.

"Little kunoshi, you think you can beat me?" she heard Itachi say.  
_**"WTF are you just standing there, do something" **__  
_She listened to the high voice inside her head and put her hand and shot away the kunai as she jumped away. But then when she looked up she discovered that he was just incense away from her face, and she was looking strait in to his red sharingan eyes.  
"_Fuck"_she thought before the darkness came.

"What shall we do to her?" asked Kisame as he bowed over the girl in front of him.  
"We take her with us." Was all Itachi said.  
"Why?"  
"She is a great medic nin, The hokages student and a good friend to the kyuubi, that is all."  
_  
_


	2. Strong

Oh well, finally the 2:nd chappy is here...  
Hope you guys like it!!

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up. She had a terrible headache.  
_"What happened?" _she thought to herself.  
Sakura closed her eyes, and she remembered some red sharingan.  
_"That's right, I've been captured by Itachi and Kisame."_  
She looks around in the little cell she is in. She tried to move her hands, but they were stuck at the cold wall behind her. Sakuras whole body hurt every time she tried to move, but she didn't cry or screamed, even though she wanted. She had to be strong.  
----------  
Naruto ran in to Konoha. He looked around after the other, he saw Shikamaru and Hinata but Sakura didn't seem to bee there.  
"Yo, were is Sakura?" He asked them gladly.  
"W-we haven't see her yet" Hinata said sad. "B-but that doesn't mean she is gone, she maybe just got the wrong way or something" Hinata added when she saw Narutos look.  
But Naruto didn't seem to listen, Naruto tuned around and started to run towards Tsunades office.  
"Sakura… please be okay" he whispered to the wind.  
----------  
Sakura stretches herself as long as she could. Trying to make so her head hit her hand. After a wile she succeeds. Sakura feels at her hair until she finds what she was looking after. A little hairpin is next to her ear. Sakura take the pin and tries to cut up the bands that are holding her stuck.  
"Almost, almost," she whispers quietly. 

She is almost done, but her hands are full of sweat and the pin slips away. It's slamming in the flour with an incredible sound for something so small. Someone outside herds the sound and was now on there way to the door. She tries to reach it with her feet and put her foot over it. The door flu open and someone stood there. Sakura was almost about to sight of luck when she realised that is wasn't Itachi or Kisame. It was just a nin, about two or three years older than her.

"What was that," the nin said.  
"What was what?" she answered, trying to keep her calm.  
"That sound, what was it?" He asked her.  
"I didn't hear anything" she replies innocent.  
He walked out with a suspicious look on his face. She sighted and realised that she had hold her breath.

"_**Well**__**, he was an idiot."  
**__"Wow, something we actually both agree in"  
_She smiled a bit but then come back to reality. She had to get the pin up to her hands, but with her shoes that was impossible. She maybe could take of her shoes and take up the pin with her toes, but she needed her hands to get her shoes up.  
_**"CRAP, We're doomed." **_Inner Sakura screamed.  
_"Maybe not…" _Sakura thought quietly.

She concentrated the little chakra she had left on her foot. In some way she couldn't use chakra near the bands that was holding her stuck. Sakura thought that it was some kind of "chakra sucking" things. She burnt of the lock of one of hers shoes and slides it of her foot. She took the pin and thru it up to her hands.  
"Yosh" she whispered happy.

After just some seconds she was free. She rise up from her sitting position and felt on her bleeding wrists.  
"Impressive, I didn't think you would make it, yeah" She herds a voice in the corner of the black cell.  
She didn't recognizethat voice. A man comes out from the darkness and suddenly he stood in front of her. He had blond hair and it was nearly the same hairstyle as Ino's. He had a cloak on him and it was a long scar on his headband, it was obvious that he was an Akatsuki.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly.  
"I'm Deidara, yeah" He said and took her wrist. She felt a sting of pain as he did that.  
"You have to come with me. We have some questions, yeah" Deidara said with an evil smile and started to drags her away.  
----------  
Naruto slammed up the door at Tsunades office.  
"Obaaa-chan!" He screamed.  
Tsunade looked up with a tired look.  
"What?" Tsunade said irritated. She was probable drunk.  
"Sakura is gone," Naruto continue.

"W-Well, we don't know." Hinatas voice suddenly herds.  
"We split up when we were chassed by Itachi and Kisame, and she haven't come back yet" Shikamaru said as they entered the room.  
Tsunade started to wake up.

"Well we don't need to worry, she can take care of herself." Tsunade said calm. "I'll gather some nins fitting for the mission."  
Naruto seemed a lot more happy after that and the three ninjas left bowing the room.  
_"Just be strong…" _she said more to herself than Sakura.  
----------  
Sakuras scream was like music for Akatsuki's ear.  
"Are you gonna answer or not" Kisame said as he once again lifted the Samehada.  
"Never gonna answer" Sakura said quietly and cough up blood.  
_"I'm strong, I'm strong" _she kept thinking to herself  
_**"YEAH, Like THEY are gonna find out were "that" is" **_Inner Sakura screamed.  
For once Sakura was happy to have Inner Sakura there. It took away the pain a bit.

"This is just waste of time, yeah" She herds Deidara sight.  
Someone kneed in front of her. Sakura already knew that it was Itachi. He grabs her chin and makes her look into his red eyes. Sakura tries to close her eyes and look away from Itachi, but failed. And everything turns black.  
-------

Sakura tried to move her body, but was stuck. She looked at the dimension that Kakashi had described to her. Suddenly a lot of kunais was flying against her, Sakura could just wait for them to hit. Every kunai felt like a thousand, and she screamed. But then more than the half of the pain disappeared. Another voice is sudden herd next to her.  
_**"And WTF are you doing to us, that really hurt your fucking bastard!!  
**_

Sakura looked surprised at inner Sakura that was hitting her fist towards Itachi. Itachi also looked surprised at Inner Sakura, which started to grow with her anger. And now, she was really mad. But Itachi just looked at her with an interested look.

"Two souls in one body, interesting," he said and smirked.  
Inner Sakura was attacking Itachi at her own way, with mean that smashing her now enormous hand towards Itachi. Itachi easy dodged the attack from Inner Sakura and was suddenly right in front of Sakura.

Sakura looked up in fear as he put his fingers on her big forehead. A sudden pain was thought her head and when she looked Inner Sakura was gone.  
"That would hold her" he said.  
Then he stabbed her in her stomach. But still, it didn't hurt so much.  
"I see… you split the pain in two. In that case," he said calm as he pulled out the sword and started to concentrate.

Sakura looked around as the world started to change. She gasped, she was in Konoha. But something was wrong, it was to quiet. Then she herd a big explosion, Sakura started to run trough the empty streets.

The first sight made her eyes widened. A big snake had crushed the wall that surrounds Konoha, and ninjas of sound were fighting many of her Konoha friends. She saw Ino and tried to call her name but her voice didn't work. She saw the danger, a nin was attacking from behind. He stabbed Ino and Sakura saw blood sprinkle from the wound. Sakura run towards Ino and stood in position to catch her.

But Ino fell, right through her body and slammed in the ground behind her. Sakura tried to touch her but she couldn't. Sakura saw her dying friend on the ground.  
"Sakura…" she whispered with ghost like voice" "Sakura, why didn't you save me, It's your entire fault." She said with her last breath and then she was gone.  
Sakura felt the tears coming.  
"I-it can't be, it can't be possible!" She opened her eyes and smiled. "It isn't possible, I'm just in Itachi's illusion."

But soon she saw Kakashi be killed by Oroshimaru, and then he killed Tsunade and Jiraya. And Sakura could feel the tears. She tried to convince herself that it was an illusion, but her whole head was in a big mess. She started to run away from everything. Sakura didn't notice that it was something – or someone – drawing her towards the gate of Konoha. Sakura suddenly saw an outline of one, no two persons. Sasuke and Naruto stood looking at each other. Naruto was so mad that it seemed that his seal was about to break, Sasuke was calm as always, smirking.

They attacked and Sakura screamed to them to stop, but they didn't hear her. She sunk down as her two team mates at the same time killed each other. Sakura cried out holding her head, it hurted so much she just wanted to rip it of.

She opened her eyes just to see Ino being stabbed, from behind, again. A quick flash of a smiling Ino when they fist time met. Kakishi got killed by Oroshimaru again and she remembered when she fist come in team 7.

And so it went on, Sakura saw her best friends, comrades, team being killed over and over again. After a wile there become more, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Coji, Shino. The entire rookie 9. She also saw, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. All of them, being killed over and over. She had promised herself that she would be strong but she couldn't stand this anymore.

"Make it stop," she screamed out in tears.  
"Want me to stop," She herd Itachi next to her. "Just tell me then" He whispered in her ear.  
"Behind ashelf in the Hokages office it's a hidden door. There you will find it." She wispered, witout knowing what she did.  
Itachi smirked and everything went black again.  
-------  
Kisame watched as the girl starred scared up in Itachis eyes. Just after less than a half seconds she fall down in Itachis arms, unconscious.  
"I know were it is now," he said as he lifted her up.  
"Is she dead… yeah?" Deidara asked carefully, he didn't really liked Itachis ways to get to know stuff.  
"No," He reply cold, then he smirked" She is an interesting little kunoichi. She held out longer than the mostly, other would be dead by now. She is strong". He said as he walked away with her.

* * *

Thats waz it, I will try to uppdate so soon I can... plz reviewe and comment. 


	3. Hostage

Here it is... the 3 chappy of hate and love, will try to update as soon asI can

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto and it's charaters**

* * *

Sakura woke up with sweat running down her face. She hyperventilates and tries to close out the images, images of her friends dying. Then Sakura remembers something."Did I… no I should never have told him about that, I couldn't…" she said quietly.  
_**"You did"**_ Inner Sakura's voice was herd sarcastic. _**"But thanks god you're awake.**_ _**It's been four days."  
**__'Four days? Was I __unconscious__ that long?' _

Sakura looks around and notice that she is in a new room. She lay in a black bed with red sheets, and beside the bed was a small nightstand. No windows but the door looked normal. But that was probably wrong.

She suddenly herds step outside the door. She can just by feeling the strength of the chakra know who come, Itachi. She can hear him unlock the door, and starting to panic. She tries to move but let out a sound of cry, when a tsunami of pain comes over her.

"You should try to not move" She sudden herds his voice next to her.  
Sakura looked up, she hadn't notice him. And she hadn't herds him open the door. Sakura looked scared up to his crimson red eyes. She starts to tremble, but is still frozen in fear. It's something about this Uchiha she doesn't like.  
_**"What is it to like? He's a bloody killer! He killed his whole clan, Sasuke's clan!"**_

"It seems like your wound can heal automatic," he said as he looked at her bare arms. "That would explain why you woke up so fast." "but now you need more rest"

He rose up to leave when Sakura got her voice back.  
"Why are you keeping me here?" She screamed at him.  
He didn't answer.  
"You know were the scroll is, so why?"  
_'Why doesn't you kill me?' _ She meant, but didn't say it loud.  
Still he didn't tell her.

_**"GAHH, has he got his tongue ripped out? This silence is too much!! I'm going mad!"  
**__"Aren't you already that?"  
__**"Not in a bad way…"  
**__"…" _

Sakura got a quick flash of Sasuke. They were so annoying alike.  
"You Uchiha's are all the same." She mumbled. "Just speak when you want to. Caring just about yourself, not anybody else" (A/N Haha, that rhymed.)

That was a bad thing to say, because he had herd her. Suddenly she was pinned to the wall. Itachi was holding her wrists and went closer to her.  
"Watch your mouth little kunoshi. You are just bait for the kyuubi." He whispered in her ear. "And you know... I can kill you before you can react, but I won't. If I kill you I'll do it slowly. And last, never compare me to my foolish brother"

His warm breath tickled her ear, and he was close… to close.  
She opened her eyes that she even didn't know she had closed. She saw a reflection of herself in a mirror and her eyes widened. She was slightly blushing.  
_**"Ok, now you're weird, blushing when you're being threatened by an S-class criminal."**_

Sakura manage to take off the blush, and raised her head. She looked strait into his sharingan. A quick flash of her dying friends come over her mind just by looking at them. Sakura tries to close it out by closing her eyes but she just sees it clearer. Itachi let go of her wrist and she put her hands over her eyes. They become wet of tears.  
"Get some sleep, you'll need it," he said coldly before he left.

She cursed herself of being weak.  
----------

Naruto packed all he needed. After much nagging at Tsunade she decided that he could come and look for Sakura. Naruto reached after a kunai that was lying at his table but he bumped into something. The photo that was standing there crashed into the ground. Naruto took it up quickly but it was a long crack over it.

_TEAM 7_

The crack went between Sakura and Naruto, separating her from the other. Naruto looked at the photo. Now he was the only one left in Konoha… He had to get her back. Naruto couldn't think about loosing another team member again, never.  
----------  
Sakura woke up, she hadn't even notice she had fallen asleep. She felt something; it was someone in the room. She looked around to see who, just hoping it wasn't Itachi. She couldn't stand the feeling of him being in her room all the time.

But the one sitting in the corner of the room had blond hair… Sakura tried to remember his name, right it was Deidara.  
"Deidara what are you doing here" She asked with cold voice.  
"Just see how you're doing, yeah" He reply.  
She looked at him with an I-Don't-Believe-You look. He grinned.  
"Seriously, I come to take you with, Itachi want to see you, yeah."

She reacted at his name but didn't show it for Deidara. He pointed at the door.  
"Shall we go, yeah?"  
Sakura nodded and tried to stand. And surprisingly she could. She tried to walk, and could even run. Deidara looked at her. She was completely healed, just as Itachi had said she would be.

They went down a long hallway. Sakura tried to remember every door, if she would try to escape.

Then she herds a quiet scream when they pass an open door. In there it was a ninja lying at a table. Blood was streaming out of many scars in his body. Medic nin's tried to stop the bleeding.

Sakura notice they were about to inset a special poison to stop the pain. Her medic senses took her over complete. She slapped away Deidaras hand that he had put there for safety, he reached after her but she was to fast.

She kneeled next to the man and took quickly away the bottle that the medic was holding.  
"BAKA! Don't you know that this poison react when it come close to waterplum? Sakura said hard. (A/N waterplum doesn't exist, I don't think so at least, just made that upXP)"  
"I know that, but I don't see any waterplum," The now very confused medic said.

Sakura lifted up the ninja's bloody hand and showed his wound.  
"Look here, the blood shows a bit purple and the skin around shows fraction of if" She put carefully down his hand before she started to talk again. "It's a technique that is often used in water country; the enemy is doing the job for them by using that poison/medic like you almost did.

Deidara just watched her as she easily healed the nin. But then, when the nin was out of danger, it was like she woke up. She looked at Deidara as she rose up.  
"Shall we go then?" She said, trying to keep her cool.

"I didn't know that you could do that…yeah" Deidara said as they went down another hallway.  
"I'm not called Konoha's top medic for nothing." She smiled at him.  
_**"… Stop being friendly to an AKATSUKI!!!"  
**_Sakura's smile quickly fade away.

Deidara lead her to a big training area. Suddenly Deidara put his hand on Sakuras back, making her duck.  
"Look out! Yeah" He screamed as a nin flied over them with an incredible speed.

"You have to look out for people that is sparing, yeah"

They finally made it over the training area to Itachi and another nin that was waiting for them.  
"I'm sorry it took some time, but we…" Deidara was interrupted by a glare from Itachi. "…Yeah"  
"What do you want?" Sakura said sharp.  
Itachi called for the nin that stood next to him. He turned to Sakura with his usual expression that still made Sakura shiver.  
"This is Naihu, you're gonna spar him."  
-------  
Naruto landed at the Konoha gate next to his comrades. All of them were there. After he had permission to come Ino had herd it and wanted to come too, dragging all of her team, and then… it was like a domino effect. So all were there… and of course some anbu's.

The 5:th Hokage comes down to tell them good bye, and good luck. They could all see that she was sad, probable missing the young kunoshi. Then Tsunade spoke.  
"Mission: get Haruno Sakura back safe" She said with solemn voice.  
"HAI" everybody screamed.

"But…" She continues and smiles sadly. "Please all of you come back alive."  
Now everybody just nodded at her, and then the place was empty in less than a second.

* * *

** I know it's short but... im having a writers block. And it all become OOC...  
If it anything that totally disturbs you in the story, just tell, Flames is welcome... **

**But don't nag on the pairing. if you don't like it, don't read it. And btw, it's not gonna be any Deisaku.  
If there is anything else you wonder, just ask.  
**  
_**/ Sakita**_


	4. Fight

**Ok, so here it's... chapter four.  
Thanx everone that it's reading this thing even though it isen't that good.  
(Special thanx to my best friend Eme-san that always read this even though you don't like Itasaku...O.o)**

**Wooho, I named this chapter "fight" because... they fight a lot here. Needed to train on fighting scene's.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or it's charater (isn't that obvious?). If I did... I WOULD BE IN IT! Mohahahahahah SD **

* * *

Sakura looked at Naihu as she stood in fighting stance, waiting for him to attack. She had got all of her weapons back. Then he attacked.

Naihu brought up a katana and pointed it at her chest. Sakura didn't do anything until he was just about two meters away from her. She punched him with her inhuman strength, but he blocked it with his katana.

Sakura were surprised that he had stopped it just with a katana blade. Her strength could break through mountains. Naihu smirked and come up with another katana in his other hand attacking her side. Sakura just manage to jump away from it.

Then he was behind her. Sakura gasped, how could he be so fast? Sakura felt his katana slide into her flesh. She hit him off and started to heal herself. Luckily the wound hadn't gone so far down and hadn't hit any important part in her.

Naihu attacked again, but when he hit Sakura, she turned out to be a log. She appeared behind Naihu, he managed to react and protect himself with his katanas, but she pumped in almost all chakra she had in her hand and the katanas split in many peaces.

Sakura jumped away holding her hand, it trembled pretty hard. Sakura looked down on it. This wasn't good; she had to pump in too much chakra in her hand. In just a few minutes Sakuras hand would be of no use.

Naihu dropped the rest of the katanas and picked up kunais instead. He didn't give Sakura a change to recover and attacked. Naihu threwfour kunais at her. Sakura smirked, was he running out of ideas. But just as she would defense herself from the kunais, they exploded and five smaller kunais were discovered.

She gasped when she realised that she had no time blowing them of. Sakura could feel them cutting in her pale skin. But then again, she herd the whistled of kunais flying against her. She brought up her hand for protection but then a sting of pain come up in it.

The side affect from when she broke Naihus katanas started to show up.

Sakura dodged the kunai's that was flying against her chest. She was now breathing heavily. He attacked again, at least 20 shurikens was flying to her. She tried to get away but she was hit. This was bad; Sakura already had many scars on her body.

She dried the blood that ran down from her mouth.

It was impossible throwing that many weapons at the same time. Training with Tenten had learnt her that. It had to be a genjutsu, now she just needed to figure out which weapons that was real. Sakura smirked, that was easy.

She took up just one kunai, but it looked like she was throwing 15. Sakura used his technique against him. And, every fake kunai was stopped. Now she knew which kunai's that were fake.  
Naihu looked surprised as sudden Sakura disappeared. She ran strait through the fake weapons and appeared in front of him. With a fist loaded with chakra.

Sakura could feel Naihu's ribs break under her strength. Then he was shooting away and slammed in a wall many meters away.

Sakura smiled imperceptible, while she gather her chakra and started to heal herself.

The leaf was hitting Ino strait in her face, but she didn't stop. Everything around reminded her of Sakura, making her speed up. She and Naruto seem to be the ones that wanted Sakura back most.

Of course it was obvious that the other missed her, they showed that by running even faster than the most of the anbu.

They ran next to a big village. In the outcast of it sat a little girl all alone, she was crying. She looked almost as Sakura except she had brown hair. Ino ha a hard time resisting the urge to run to the girl and hug her, it helped a bit when another little girl did that instead. That girl was like Ino had been.

Ino frowned, talk about history repeats itself.

They continued running when they sudden herd screams. It come from the village they've just passed. Ino quickly turned around, and started running back. The other followed her.

"Neji, Hinata! Can you see something?" She screamed out.

"Byakuugan!" The Huuga cousins at exactly the same time said, and activated theirs clans powerful eye jutsu.

"T-the village is under attack…" Hinata said.  
"Its thunder nins." Neji continued to Hinatas words.

"We have to help them." Ino said.

'_I'm sorry Sakura, but you'__ve to wait a little longer'_

Rain started patter down outside.

Sakura lay in her small bed. She tried to move her right hand, but it didn't want to. It hurt all over her body, she had overused her chakra.

She herd someone come. The door was opening and the blond haired Akatsuki come in. Sakura smirked slightly, she liked being close to him. Sakura thought she got a feeling of protection, the same feeling that she felt when she was around Naruto. Like with him, there was a feeling that it was no problem in the world.

Even though she didn't want to admit, she saw him as a friend.

"I've brought you some food, yeah." Deidara said and put down the plate in front of her.  
"Thank you," she whispered.

He sat himself at the bed, helping her eat. After Sakura finally got the courage to ask him a question when she figured out that he was the only one to answer.

"Deidara-kun" She started. "What do you need the scroll too? I know that it hides some jutsu, but you in Akatsuki would know even more powerful jutsu.

He grinned.  
"I'm impressed that you discovered the hidden jutsus in it, but they're just the beginning, yeah. You really have no idea what you could do with that, yeah." Deidara looked at Sakura as her eyes told him to go on. He sighted. "Really, I can't tell you more, Leader-sama would kill me, yeah."

He slowly rose up with a sad look on his face.  
"I should go now, yeah." He took up the empty plate. "Bye, Sakura-chan, yeah."

Sakura waved goodbye to Deidara as he closed the door. Then again, she was alone with just the rain that pattered on the roof.

But then, her head felt heavy, she become dizzy and fell unconscious down on the floor.

Deidara ran through the whole hideout, placing small bomb everywhere. He met Kisame that was just coming out of his room.  
"Hey! What is going on?" Kisame screamed.

Deidara stopped in front of him.

"Some enemy ninjas are very close to here, if they go any longer they will find out of our location. We are going away to the hideout in east.

Kisames mouth was drawn to a sadistic grin.  
"Should I go and take care of them? That would be much easier." He said.  
"Sorry but we can't attack them, they are to many and someone maybe would get away and then we have thousands of anbus looking for us here. And by the way, Itachi have already fixed a delay to them." He sighted as an answer.

Kisame nodded disappointed and quickly got into his room to get his stuff.

The rain still falling quietly outside.

"Damn it," Ino cursed as the rain started to pouring down from the sky.

She dodged another blow from a nin and threw him away.

Ino stopped a vile to catch her breath, then she continued running through the long street with Kiba, Choji and Hinata right behind her. As far as they had figured, the thunder nins were sent to kill the leader of the town. The ninjas was about to succeed, thay had taken over the main house. But by what the Hyuugas could see. The leader was still alive. As proud members of Konoha, they had responsibly to protect this village.

They stopped right in front of the main house. Ino nodded quietly to Hinata.  
"The are not so many guards. I think you can go in, Ino-san." Hinata said low.

Ino nodded thanks to Hinata as she turned to her team mate, Choji.  
"Please take care of my body"

He smiled, then Inos body went limb.

Ino felt her mind going through the air into a guards head, taking him over. She walked over to the door that the others hided behind, but then she was stopped by another thunder nin.  
"Zuzue, what are you doing?" He asked.

Zuzue (Ino) knocked out the guard and opened the door so that the other could follow. When Choji come in with her body, she quickly let Zuzue go. Akamaru put his nose in the floor as he got in, then he barked and started to run away. The others didn't need Kibas translation to know that that mean that they would follow him.

Then a high noise was herd, they were discovered. They quickly speeded up, but some nins appeared right in front of them. Ino realised in horror that she couldn't block the sword that were coming at her. But then a loud cling was herd, someone had stopped the sword with just a wood stave. Ino smiled happily.  
"Tenten!"

Tenten grinned at her.  
"The other is on their way," She said as she killed the nin in front of her.

"Good,"

They got up and they started to run towards the main hall. But they didn't get far when they were stopped by nins again. Hinata got in front of them.  
"Run, I take care of them."  
Ino didn't want to leave the young Hyuuga heiress behind and bit her lip. Hinata smiled shyly.  
"I can take care of them, Ino-san…"

And as a prove of what she just said she attacked the three thunder nins and blue chakra was pouring into their bodys.

"Hurry, run!"  
Ino obeyed Hinatas order.

They finally made it to the middle of the house. As they got there Naruto and Neji appeared from the other side of the room. There was a quick greeting and Ino ran to Neji.

"Where's the other anbus?" She asked.

"They are fighting in the north part of the town." He answered quickly. '

"Damn, why are anbu never here when we need them…"

Hinata sank down on one knee. She couldn't believe it, she had used the Byakugan on the ninjas in severs minutes. But nothing happened, Hinata just kept loosing chakra.  
_'What is it with these guys?'_

Ino had the same problem. She was bleeding and was almost out of chakra. To theirs big horror no ninjutsu or genjutsu could be used. Nothing happened. And even after a taijutsu attack from Lee, they rose up.

If something didn't change soon, they would loose. Suddenly some of the ninjas looked up, like they had heard something. Then a few of them run away, among them were Zuzue. But Ino was to busy to try to survive to think more of that.

Itachi walked slowly into Sakuras room. The girl lay sleeping on the floor. It seemed that the poison that Deidara had put in her food was working. His eyes trailed down her pale body, he almost couldn't believe it. Her body looked so fragility and week now. But still, she had a strong power inside her.

He picked her up from the floor and tosses her limp body over his shoulder, picking up her stuff, and then he left the room.

Itachi met up with Deidara, Kisame and some of the ninjas outside the hideout. A quick nod was all they did before they disappeared in the dark. When they were sufficient far out, Itachi released his genjutsu.

A big bang was herd.

Everybody turned around to the place were the sound come from. It wasn't far away. But at the same time the whole village and everybody in it disappeared. The only one remaining was the Konoha nins. The Anbu layed slaugered around on the ground.

But just one word was through everybody's mind.

_Genjutsu  
_

* * *

_**That's it for now. Will not update until I get more reviews...**_

_**C-ya  
Saki-san **  
_


	5. Akatsuki town

**Okey, just R&R folks! cuz if you don't reviews I'll send Itachi to kill you!! n.n**

* * *

Ino hurried through the forest and come to a bit mountain. But it was a big hole in it. They ran in and found the remains of a huge house.

"C-could this have been…" Ino started shaking.

Lee had run it to the ruin and come out with a sad look on his face, nodding an answer to Ino. She sank down on the ground. Sakura had been here, if they had been faster then maybe…

Naruto started shaking and ran to Lee. Lee was holding a kunai that had been stuck on the wall. Naruto took the kunai from him and looked at it. Tears started to fill the kyuubi containers eyes. He recognised it, because Sakura had gotten it from him.

It had been before Sakuras first solo A-mission. She had gotten the kunai from Naruto as a 'good luck' gift. The Mission had been a total success. Since then, Sakura always had the kunai with on mission.

But now the sakura leaf that was carved into the blade was spluttered with blood.

--

"Itachi-san, why did we have to leave? That Kyuubi kid was with them."  
"I thought Deidara told you before that they were too many. It was too risky."

"And by the way, why do we really keep this girl? She could mean problem."

Itachi didn't answer because he felt a movement of the pink haired girl on his back. A quick stare at Kisame made him shut his mouth. Sakura was about to wake up again.

--

Sakura started to wake up, she herd some mumbling word, but they quickly fade away. The wind was silently blowing through Sakuras hair.

'_W__ait a minute, wind?' _She thought.

She opened her eyes and looked at the one carrying her, and was met by two sharingan eyes.

Sakura shrugged.

"Let me down!" she half screamed.  
He answered by looking down on the ground. Sakuras eyes when wide, they were high up over the ground. The akatsuki didn't run, they jumped. By pure react Sakura hold tighter on Itachis cloak, and she didn't let go.

The trip seemed too continued in hours, which it probably did. Sakura never got of Itachis back. Sakura had rested more than enough, and she could run if she wanted. But that's just the problem, she didn't. Her inner screamed at her to get off, but Sakura couldn't listen. The only thing she herds was the wind that quickly blew around them.

One thing that also was mysterious was that Itachi didn't let her down. Sakura was sure that he felt that she was fully recovered. But right now she didn't care. Sakura felt sleepy, and like the day would never end. She didn't want it to end, Sakura somehow didn't care anymore.

Deidara flew high over them he was a little concerned about Sakura. Could she still not run? Was the poison he had given her too strong? He shakes his head. He couldn't think of that now. Deidara was in lead and he needed to remember were they were to meet up with his team mate, Sasori.

--

They were coming close to the meeting place when Deidara started to have a bad feeling. Just as he thought everything was probably just fine a poisoned arrow flew right next to him.

Sakura and Itachi speeded up with Deidaras scream. Sakura started to run next to Itachi, happy over that she could hold his speed. A warning bell sudden rang in her head, but it was too late. Deidara sudden come flying through the air, and he flu right into Kisame.

Deidara used his bird as protection as different weapons was flying towards him. The bird blew up and Deidara was shot back again.

At the same time many weapons was flying at them. It all happened too fast. Sakura couldn't get away and it was too late to fully protect her self. But they never reached her. Itachi was sudden in front of her and with a quick movement Sakura not even saw, he easily stopped all of them.

Then he turned around and dragged Sakura to a tree branch.

"I'm sorry Sasori-danna!" Deidara screamed from the air.

Sakura looked from were the arrow had come from and found a really mad red haired man stand there while he tapped his fingers.

"Deidara…" Sasori started calmly. "You know I hate waiting. And you are… three hours late!"

Deidara jumped in front of Sasori, after him Kisame, Sakura and Itachi came. With the sight of them Sasori sudden change and came back to his calm self.

"Hm, so you're Sakura, ne?"

She nodded as an answer. A slight smile appeared on Sasoris face.

"I'm Sasori, nice to meeting you."

"_**Okeeey, why is all Akatsukis so, so… polite, and friendly!?" **_Inner Sakura asked.

'_Honestly? I have no idea. I though every one would__ have been like Itachi…'_

"_**Yeah… but you've also felt it, ne?"**_

'_Of course, how could I miss?'_

The two Sakura stared at the four Akatsuki. They saw small thing just notice by ninjas like: the stance, how they talked. But the most drawing was the eyes. They were all different, Itachis was cold as usual, Kisames… they were all sadistic. Sasoris was just… lifeless, different from Deidaras that was lively.

But all had it, a glance in their eyes; it was the eyes of a murder.

Sasori then with a quick nod turned around and started to run. Sakura was quickly dragged after when they with a quick speed rushed through the forest. Then they were suddenly out from the forest, standing in front of a gate to a little town. Before they went in she manages to quietly heal the wound she had made.

She was sure that Akamaru would pick up her sent of her blood with help of that, if they only manage to get to the place were she had woke up. Because she was sure she had felt it, Naruto's chakra. And the more she thought of it, she became more and more sure.

And if Naruto was there she was almost sure that the rest of konohas now most famous ninjas were there, namely her closest friends. It felt like a really long time since she saw them. Sakuras eyes almost become filled with tears by the though. But she pushed the tears and her sorrow away as she learnt to do.

She let go of her thoughts and concentrated to look around. It was not really a small village Sakura notice when they got in. It was almost about the size of Konoha. Three laughing small children ran almost into Deidara, which was walking in the lead. The kids glanced at him, but just smiled and continued to run.

_**'Don't they know who they are?'**_Inner Sakura asked.

'_It doesn't seem so, if they knew it was Akatsuki they should have been afraid' _Sakura replied.

But both realised they were wrong when a young man come in front of them.

"Deidara-sama, finally you're here." He said pretty high then noticing Sakura behind them. "So this is the new medic? Nice meeting you." He made a quick bow to Sakura and were then off.  
Sakura had a feeling she had seen him somewhere before.

They continued go with fast speed through the town. Sakura had to run sometimes to catch up. They passed more and more people and Sakura started to have a bad feeling, were had she seen all of them?

"So you finally got here, that's good." Naihu said when he appeared on Sakuras left side. "I'll show were you'll live."  
Naihu bowed slightly at Itachi and then took off signalling to Sakura to come after.

Sakura jumped over the roof after the young nin, soon catching up.

"Wow, you're slow." He teased when he slowed down so she could hold on to his speed.

"You know that I have beaten you once and can quickly escape." She spat back at him.

Naihu laughed a cold laugh.

"That wouldn't be so smart, Itachi would catch up in a minute. And you will not like the way he treat traitors."

"What do you know about that!?" Sakura started to get irritated on this guy.

"Do you think I come here by myself?" Naihu suddenly looked sad.

Sakura looked at him with a mix of sympathy and fear. Naihu then smiled.

"But don't worry you'll get used to live here.

"You mean you were kidnapped?" Sakura asked, not letting the subject disappear.  
"No… not really, I ran away from my village and akatsuki kind of found me."  
"So you're a missing nin?"  
Naihu smiled as a short answer.

They jumped down and walked into a pretty big house.  
"But that isn't so unusual here; almost everyone living in this village is willingly missing nin's."

Sakura understood why she had recognised so many people. As the Hokages student she had looked through the bingo books of missing nin's. Tsunade had told that it was not many that been found, and it seemed like they'd just disappeared. Now Sakura knew were they had gone.

"Here is your room. If you want anything I'll be in the room next to you." Naihu said and waved from his door before disappearing inside it. Sakura went into her room and sat down on the black bed. It was an easy room, but much nicer than many ninjas lived in.

Sakura found a bookcase with some books about ninjutsu. She brought one out random and put it up. She noticed what sort it was directly.

"Kinjutsu?"

She brought it up, and her eyes widened. There was so many different and useful jutsu's, but Sakura new why they were forbidden. Most meant to sacrifice someone.

"Wait, I recognise that…" She whispered to her self scanning the seals of one.

It was the start seals of the scroll she had told akatsuki about. But after that some sides were gone. Now she knew at least why they wanted it. She soon got on not knowing why she had an interest of the forbidden book.

"Chakra seal's" She read the chapter with big curiosity.

After a wile she slammed the book closed but just laid it next to her bed on the bedside table.

"I may be used to live here…" She whispered.

'_**Helloooo, are you crazy or something. "Used to live here" It sounds as you have given up all hope.'  
**__'You're not really helping…'_

'_**C'mon you have good chances of surviving! Naruto and the gang is close by ya know.'**_

'_I know, I know. But there are no way for them to get into a whole town full of missing nins and Akatsukis!'_

'_**Ok then, plan B. We escape as quick we get a chance!"**_

'_Yeah that'll work so fine…" _Sakura said to her inner sarcastly.

'_**Aren't I supposed to be the sarcasm type?'**_

'_I'm just realistic, now shut up!'_

'_**Yeah, yeah' **_inner Sakura said and then faded away from her mind.

Sakura threw herself on the bed and looked up in the black ceiling.  
"What is going on with me?"

--

"Damn it!" Ino screamed for the 3: rd time that minute and raised angry up. "We have to do something. We can't just sit around!"  
Then she sunk sighting down on the ground again. She knew what everyone was thinking. Sure, the Akatsuki were close by. But Kiba and Akamaru couldn't find theirs sent, and now they were already to far away for even Neji to see them.

"Shikamaru! Say something; you're the smartest one in the group." Ino begged.

Shikamaru sighted.  
"We have two chooses. Either we chance and run to the way we think they took. Or we wait until the backup gets here; it's a matter of time."  
"God, we need a miracle."

Now it was Nejis turn to sudden rise.  
"Some one is coming." He said looking in a strict direction with his byakuugan.  
The other turned around by pure react but of course they didn't see who it was. But it didn't take long before the man come out of the forest and stopped in front of them.

Ino gasped and Naruto started to stutter.

"Sasuke-teme…" was all he got out.

* * *

**Yeey, 5:th chapter!  
**

**I'm starting to fall in love with my Naihu, he'll will appear more now. And I want help, I need a genre to this story... If anyone got an idea tell me!! oh well I'll start writing the next chapter now 8D **

**Bye Saki-san  
**


	6. Meting again

Hi, new chapter up... sorry it took waaaaay to long, I've started at a new school and have barly any freetime, so we'll see when the next chaper is up.  
Arigato 4 reading!

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! What're you doing here!?" Naruto shouted.  
"Wow, you've even grown nosier dobe" Sasuke said like he hadn't been gone in two and a half year.

The other had already gotten in fighting position. Sasuke heighted his hand and said calm.

"I'm not here to fight, at least not for now. But why are you here?"  
"We're looking for Sakura…" Shikamaru said honestly.

"Has something happen?" Sasuke couldn't hide the worry in his voice so well.  
"She been kidnapped… by Akatsuki" Ino continued, starting to understand were her teammate was going. "Or more namely, your brother."  
Sasuke's face turned to wrath.

Shikamaru gave Ino a look and he had a plan.

"So I got a deal. You join us, and go back to Konoha and together we find Sakura and Itachi." Shikamaru calmly said started going around Sasuke. "Even if you don't agree, we overpower you and drag you back to Konoha. Then you'll never find Itachi. So do we have a deal?"  
Sasuke realised he was trapped and gave up.

"I'm in…"

Shikamaru went away sighting and muttering a classic 'how troublesome' and sat in thinking position.

Everyone started to calm down sitting restless on the ground. Naruto was kind of trying to burn holes in Sasuke with his bare eyes.

"I can't believe we just let in that teme so easily…"  
Hinata got up beside him.  
"We have no choice to do other than trust him…" She said quietly. "Everyone is worrying to much over Sakura's safety, him to."  
"How do you now?" Naruto asked as he looked at her, noticing she had a bit of her byakuugan on.  
"I can see that with my eyes, everyone's chakra is just swirling around without a goal."  
"I see, Thanks, Hinata-san" He said and smiled his normal smile, making Hinata blush.

Then Shikamaru disturbed again.

"Ok, I have made up a team then. Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino and Choji. You go home reporting to Tsunade about our location. The rest: Me, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Sasuke continues the hunt for Akatsuki.  
"Hai!"  
Then the first named people were away against Konoha.

"Kyaaaa, Shika I didn't now you could be so cool" Ino said clinging onto him.  
"But Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata came up. "How can we find Sakura-san now?"

Shikamaru turned to Ino.

"With Sasukes help you should make that jutsu right?"

Ino nodded.

"I probably can that. Everyone gather around me." She put herself in mediation position as the other sat in a circle around. "Now I need you guys to pump in your chakra in me."  
When Ino felt that everyone had put their hands on her she started making seals.  
"Mind seeker!"

And Ino felt herself sway away…

--

Sakura had started to dose off on her bed when a noise filled her head.  
"Forehead girl!" Someone screamed out.

Sakura snapped her eyes open.

"Ino!?" She screamed looking around, no one was there.  
She looked disappointed down on the flour.

"I'm here idiot!!" Ino's voice screamed again. "Close your eyes!"  
Sakura did as told and sudden appeared in the room were Inner Sakura used to be. Sudden she was attacked of a tight hug.

"Sakura!" Ino cried.

Sakura answered the hug and looked surprised on her.  
"Ino? But…how?"  
Ino dried her tears. "

Do you thing you're the only one that has trained? This is my own technique, mind seeker. I can recognize your chakra well and with that I found you." Ino replied.  
"Great!" Sakura smiled big.

"Oh, by the way," Ino said. "Sasuke came by; he comes with us to save you."  
"Oh…" Sakura only said. "How good."

Ino looked at Sakura distressed, that wasn't really the respond she had waited for. Ino sat down.

"We have to make up a plan over how to save you. How's you state?"  
Sakura sat down in front of her.  
"I got a problem were I'm staying. It's a town full of missin nins and Akatsuki. I don't know if it so smart of you guys coming here…"

Something sudden stung in Sakura's head but she didn't show it.

"Ehhh, a whole town? That's creepy… You have to get out of there. Have you guards on you?"  
"No, I don't think so… But it'll be hard escaping."  
"I see…" Ino thought and sat in thinking position. "It is in these times that Shikamaru is good to have…"

She snapped her fingers.

"We can organize a sneak attack from one side, and on the other place of the town get you out. I'm sure Shikamaru can come up with something like that."

Sakura rose up.

"You can't come here! It's too dangerous, and I'm only used as a bait to get Naru…"  
Something stung in her head, harder this time and she stopped.

"Give me a week, and we meet in the town a half day travel away from here." Sakura hurriedly said.

"Ok, but if you're not there after a week, we'll come get you."  
She nodded serious, and Ino started to run away and fade in the dark.

When Ino was gone Sakura fell down on her knees clutching to her head. The pain made it feel like her whole head was ripped off. Sakura opened her eyes and were outside the soul room and on her bed again. But as she opened her eyes, they widened. And she whispered.  
"Oh, Fuck."  
--

Ino sat strait up and the guys around her helped her up. Her body hurt pretty much. That was one of the prices of the jutsu.  
"What did you get?" Sasuke curious asked.  
"We're gonna meet her in the village around a half day travel to north in about a week." Ino replied, then realizing. _"How did she know that?"  
_

Naruto rose up.  
"You mean we're just gonna wait a whole week, wile the Akatsuki can do god knows what to her!" He screams out angry.  
Sasuke also rises up.

"I have too agree with the dobe. We can't just sit here doing nothing."

"We can trust Sakura! Don't you believe in your team mate!?" Ino talked back at them.

"Of course we believe in Sakura-chan! It's just that Akatsuki…"  
"See! You do it again, Even though you have no idea how strong Sakura have become. You have never noticed her true strength." Ino screamed, almost near to start crying of pure anger.

"Do you even realize who she is with; we're talking about S-class criminals here." Sasuke came out and almost let go of his cool.

"N-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, please calm down. We have to trust Sakura-san now." Hinata tried to stop them by going in between. "She can handle herself…"

Naruto's adrenalin sank and he sat down.  
"I guess you're right…"  
Sasuke jumped up in a high tree then sitting down turned away from everyone. Ino walked angry away and started to put up her camp. Hinata come soon and helped her.

Kiba and Shikamaru just exchanged looks and sighted, both thinking the same.  
"This is gonna be a long mission…"

--  
Sakura's eyes widened and she clenched to the sheets.  
_'Damn, how come I didn't notice...?'  
_"What do you do here?" Sakura asked.  
Itachi stood leaning against the wall watching her interested.

"I was just checking up on you. The seal reacted to something." He answered her with fake curiosity.

"What seal…?"

"The seal react every time you give out a secret about us to someone outside."  
Sakura remembered the pain she had got in her head vile talking to Ino. Itachi got closer to her.

"You know something, don't you?" He turned on his sharingan and Sakura immediately turned away.  
"Don't worry, I wont hurt you with it. I just wonder what's going on."  
Sakura sighted and regained control.  
"Nothing's wrong, I don't know what happened."

"I see…" Itachi turned around and started to leave. "Come, you need to fix something. And please, don't lie you're terrible at it."  
Sakura twisted but rose up and followed Itachi out.

"Ouch," Sasuke said as he landed hard on the ground.  
The rest of the group stopped and jumped down to him.  
"What happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"The branch sudden broke, I slipped and fell down." Sasuke said and a vein popped up as he tried to ignore Naruto's laugh.  
"Na-Naruto-kun, it isn't nice to laugh," Hinata tried but she smiled slightly at the thought.  
Kiba joined them after a vile and he and Akamaru come down, looking weird of the group trying to suppress their laugh. The thought of 'the wonder child' Sasuke falling down seemed to become funnier every second. Kiba shrugged and went to his teammate asking Hinata what was going on. Kiba soon joined Naruto to not trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh come on, was it that funny." Sasuke asked and veins popped up over his whole head.  
"Sure was!" was Naruto's answer and he turned to Kiba again, laughing more.

"Isn't it nice to have everyone smiling again?" Ino said but Shikamaru saw that she was concerned.

Shikamaru put his arm around Ino's shaking body.  
"Don't worry; we'll get Sakura back for sure, I promise…"

* * *

Mohaha, it's fun making fun of Sasuke Evil smile  
See ya next time  
Sakita-san


	7. Update news

I'm sorry I havent updated ina whileT-T I've just lost intrest in this couple... So I wont be writing so much anymore. I'm probably gonna finish the story, but the next chapter will be the lastT-T


End file.
